Ashes and Wine
by katcelarity
Summary: "I would rather be his whore than your girlfriend." My take on season 5 Blair, Dan, and Chuck.
1. Swallowed in the Sea

_Oh the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

_-Coldplay_

She sits alone, watching the rain fall from outside her window through empty eyes. She wants to cry, but the tears won't come. She wants to scream, but she can't seem to find her voice. She wants a lot of things, but she lives in a world of delusion. She is a shell of her former self. She wants to find the will to get up and change, to force herself to become half the woman she used to be, but life got in the way. No one knows that better than her. Everyone thinks she has it all. She is beautiful, rich, successful, the epitome of the perfect socialite, the perfect woman, the perfect well _everything_. But they don't really know her, not like him. He knew everything about her. He knew how manipulative, perverse, and what a downright bitch she could be, but he loved her anyways. Maybe it was because he was just as screwed up as her. He loved everything about her and he had fought for her through absolutely everything. As much as she tried to hide it to, to destroy it, to conceal it, she knew she would always love him. But why would he want her? After everything she had put him through how could she just go running back to him? Would he even take her back? She told herself he wouldn't, so why should she even bother trying. He had moved on. Even then she knew that was a lie.

The rain continued to fall and she pulled her knees closer to her chest. It felt better that way. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine that it was his arms around her and not her own. Sometimes she tried to push those thoughts away, but most of the time she didn't. It was easier that way, at least in her mind he was with her. She knew she was pathetic especially considering she had a boyfriend who would literally jump off a bridge if she asked him to. And sometimes she wanted to ask him to. She knew he loved her more than anything and that feeling was nice, reassuring, it made her feel wanted, something she had craved her entire life. She had always wanted to shine; she had always wanted to be golden. Like Serena. Serena had always been the beautiful one, the wild child, the supernova. Why couldn't she be that? She had wanted it so badly it physically hurt. So when the opportunity aroused to take something that Serena had, that Serena coveted, that Serena _loved, _she took it and tried not to look back. But she did, all the time. The memories resurfaced like strands of off white pearls. Beautiful, breakable, and all consuming. Sometimes it felt like all she had were memories, she felt like she was mourning a departed soul and maybe in a way she was. She was mourning herself.

She had taken what was Serena's. At first she had felt like she was airborne and heading towards the stars. It had been like a high. But when she came down, reality crashed down. And all she felt was broken and for the first time she saw the world for how it was. She had started a relationship with a man she had no real connection with. She had taken her best friend's one true love out of spite, out of jealousy. And worst of all she had broken the heart and destroyed her relationship with the only man she had ever truly loved. And now she was stuck with only one route in mind: forward.

She heard him before she saw him, his heavy footfalls echoed on the grand staircase and suddenly the world came back in to focus and she opened her eyes.

He knocked lightly on the door as if to make his presence known. She bitterly thought that if it was _him_ he would have just walked in, but ever the lady she softly said, "Come in."

When he saw her his whole face lit up and he smiled so wide his eyes seemed to pop out of his face. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the face, she preferred smirks. He came over to her and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She returned the gesture, but more out of habit than anything else.

He was the first to speak, "You look beautiful today."

She slightly smiled and said, "That is the beauty of quality make up."

He laughed and said, "Yes, but makeup had nothing to do with your beauty. Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some Chinese food and take it back to the loft and watch a movie or something."

She internally scoffed that he actually thought she would want to do something that stupid, he really knew nothing about her. Or maybe she knew nothing about herself. Had she really changed that much? She was pathetic and she knew it. The old Blair Waldorf would have slapped him across the face for even mentioning going to Brooklyn and eating Chinese food. Maybe it was the trigger of his question or her internal response to his question, but something snapped inside of her. It was like someone had shot off fireworks or she had taken a vodka shot or heard a gunshot. She felt chills go up and down her spine, like lightening. Something inside her woke her up and for the first time she saw her boyfriend for who he was. He was just as pathetic as her. He was with her even though he knew she would never really love him. He saw her as an illusion. He saw only what he wanted to see. When he looked at her he saw a changed woman, someone that _he_ had changed. Someone who had gone from Queen B to a kind, caring, intelligent woman, who saw_ him_ as her knight in shining armor. But in reality she had gone from Queen B to a weak, pathetic woman, who settled for someone she would never really love. She thought she could live with this, but she knew now that was a lie. She needed to change. She knew that at the end of this dark tunnel of self-loathing and pity the Queen B was still there. And she was ready to come out to play.

He broke her thought by pompously saying, "Blair did you hear what I said. I want to-"

She broke his thought off and when she turned to look at him there was a reawakened fire in her eyes, "Oh believe me Dan I heard you, but I ask you this why would I ever want to do that? Why would _anyone_ want to do that?"

He recoiled as if she had slapped him and said, "Blair what are you talking about? This isn't like you."

She laughed bitterly and said, "Actually Dan this is exactly like _me_."

He looked at her and gazed blindly into her eyes and said, "This is like the old Blair, the one I hated, the one who let Chuck Bass screw her over."

Anger began to pulse through her and she violently said, "Let Chuck Bass screw me over are you serious? Chuck loved _me_, he _still_ loves me. He gave up half his inheritance so I could be free, he put my happiness before his own, he gave me his blessing with not only Louis, but with you. He has done so much for me, how _dare_ you say that to me."

His face colored as he deflected the truth in her statement and shot back with words meant to kill, "Blair are you forgetting that fact that he sold you for his hotel, he treated you like a dirty whore during high school, he countlessly tried to manipulate and hurt you for his own benefit of having you, he slept with my sister hours after almost proposing to you and as for loving you Chuck Bass may have told you he loved you, but clearly he doesn't know what the word means because as far as I see it he is incapable of love."

She gave him a look of death and she saw what he was trying to do. She saw his desperate and self-righteous attempts for her to see Chuck as he saw him. She saw how much he wanted her to hate Chuck. But she could never hate Chuck. It was a lie when she told herself everything she did wasn't for him; even being with Dan was her way of protecting both of them from each other. But she wasn't scared anymore, she was ready.

She scorned and with venom laced in her voice she viciously said, "Right Dan because I forgot you know everything as far as I know you have no idea how Chuck treated me in high school and believe me I manipulated and hurt him just as much maybe even more. And as for the hotel and what happened with Jenny I do not see how that is any of your concern considering it happened years ago and I forgave him on both counts. Also, you have no fucking idea how Chuck treats me when we are alone. Unlike you he makes me feel beautiful, special, and you would be incapable of understanding his love for me because you have never felt something like that before unless you count your teen bobber love with Serena as even remotely equivalent to Chuck and me."

His face contorted in an almost painful grimace and she knew what he was going to say before he said it, "What do you mean when you are alone? Are you still seeing him? I should have known you would never be faithful to me. You will always, always go back to being nothing more than Chuck Bass's whore."

She was furious, how _dare_ he accuse her of that, after everything she did for him, everything she had given up for him and before she knew it she was shouting, "I cannot believe you would just assume I would go back to Chuck just because I am not satisfied with our relationship. I am better than that and to be perfectly honest I can do a lot better than the likes of you Dan Humphrey. Were done"

With all the strength he said the only thing he had left to say, "So you are just going to give up on us and go back to being with a man who will never love you and treat you like nothing more than a common whore?"

She gave him a look of utter disgust and retorted, "I would rather be his whore than your girlfriend. You know the way out."

And with that final slam in the coffin she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving behind a disheveled, shocked Dan Humphrey, and a room full of undisguised demons. As she stepped in to the elevator she began to smirk with satisfaction. The bitch was back.

**A/N**

Hi guys, so I absolutely despised how the writers completely destroyed Blair's character in season 5 and then without any rebuild made her the Blair from season 1 again. This story will be my take on how they should have had the Dan, Blair, Chuck love triangle go on. There will be lots of Dan smashing and probably lots of confrontation with that because I hate Dan. **However, if I do not get much of a response to this story I will probably not continue, but if I do I promise this story will make all C&B fans very happy!** Anyways please, please, please review your feedback, suggestions, ideas, and just if you want me to continue the story in general! Xoxo Kat


	2. Shake it Out

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back__  
__And given half the chance would I take any of it back__  
__It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone__  
__It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa..._

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't__  
__So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road__  
__And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope__  
__It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat__  
__'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me__  
__Looking for heaven, found the devil in me__  
__Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah_

_Shake it out._

_-Florence and the Machine_

She was exhilarated. She could literally feel the adrenaline pulsing through her body making her feel for the first time in a long time actually _alive_. She had actually done it; she had broken up with Dan. She had expected to feel slightly mournful or at least slightly upset, but all she felt was light. It was like someone had gotten rid of a huge anchor that was dragging her down to the depths of darkness. And now that it was gone, she felt utterly weightless. She felt like she could do anything. But then through her high she started to picture their faces: Chuck and Serena. Guilt crept up her spine like a slithering snake and she shuttered. How would she even go about making it up to them? She knew that because of her the two of them had gone to hell and back only to come back and _still_ try to have a relationship with her. Her relationships with Serena, Nate, and Chuck were the only ones that had stood the test of time and she had almost thrown that away for a half-baked romance with Dan Humphrey of all people. She realized now how utterly clueless she had been. She had watched her best friend crumple in front of her.

_Serena came in late that night. Stumbling, laughing, and screaming. She was all long legs and vodka shots. Her blue eyes widened as she saw Blair walk down the stairs in a fury as she pulled her silk rope over her nightgown. But then Blair saw it was Serena and her eyes softened ever so slightly and she smiled a little when Serena excitedly screamed, "B come here, come sit with me!" _

_Serena had fallen against the wall and was now pulling of her heels and throwing them across the room; she wistfully smiled and clapped as they hit the opposite wall with a crack. Then in a drunken haze she let herself slid down the wall and sit on the gleaming marble floors. Her eyes fluttered shut then open again as Blair gracefully sat down next to her. Serena put her head on Blair's shoulder. This is the closest they had been for the longest time in more ways than one._

_They sat like that for a long time and the silence was only broken by Serena's voice whispering the words she was afraid to say in the light, "Why did you do it?"_

_Blair looked apprehensive and her eyes looked sad, she didn't have to ask Serena what she was referring to. She already knew. She avoided Serena's eyes and whispered back, "I don't know. He makes me feel good, he makes me feel loved."_

_Serena smiled sadly, but there was no bitterness in her face as she asked, "Do you love him?"_

_Blair wanted to cry as she whispered back, "No." _

"_But he loves you?"_

_Blair paused and said, "Yes."_

_Serena nodded and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her blue eyes gleaming. Even in tears Serena was beautiful._

"_Why would you do this to me, Blair?" _

"_I don't know Serena, I just don't know."_

_The next morning she went into Serena's room to tell her to get ready for brunch. She was greeted by an empty room and a note with the words: __**Im sorry**__**I just can't etched**__ into the surface of the tear stained paper. The room was dark, the lightness was gone, Serena had taken it with her. She had sunken to the floor, and for the first time in years she had cried until the tears wouldn't come anymore. They had not spoken since._

The memory made her cringe. Serena had always been so beautiful, so free, so utterly careless. But somehow she had even taken away some of Serena's lightness. She knew she should have called Serena and begged for her forgiveness and broken things off with Dan, but she didn't and now she had to pay the price. But life is funny and sometimes you just happen to be in the right place at the right time, with the right person.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she had ended up in a Starbucks on Fifth Avenue waiting in line for a coffee when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and for a second she thought she was hallucinating and closed her eyes, but when she opened them Serena was still there, looking apprehensive and nervous.

She gasped and hesitantly said, "Serena?"

Serena gave her a small smile and said, "Blair, how are you?"

"Not bad, it's been an interesting day to say the least." She paused as if she almost thought better of it, but then added, "Is there any chance you would want to get a coffee with me and talk."

Serena bit her lip and said, "Blair I don't know."

"Please Serena, I know I don't owe you anything and you have every right to hate me, but if our friendship ever meant anything to you please just have one cup of coffee with me. I will make it worth it. I promise."

Serena looked almost surprised and a little insulted as she retorted, "Blair our friendship meant _everything_ to me that is why I had to leave. I just couldn't do it anymore, but I think I may have time for one coffee."

She gave her an appreciative smile and after they both ordered she gestured to a small table in a secluded corner of the shop for them to sit.

Blair opened her mouth to talk, but Serena beat her to it.

In a rush Serena spilled out a mix of jumbled emotions in the only way she knew how by saying, "Look Blair I really am sorry I left like that I just couldn't do it anymore. Watching you with Dan was too hard and I felt like my heart was breaking every time I saw you together. And then you told me you didn't even love him and all I could think about was how much I loved him and that you didn't even love him, but he still chose you over me. It just hurt so much.

She looked at Serena in disbelief as she took in the tears threatening to spill over in her bright blue eyes, the blonde hair pulled in to an absentminded pony tail, her sexy, but casual outfit, and her flawless skin free of makeup. She wanted to cry, she had missed her so much and _Serena_ was sorry. She should be forcing Blair to beg for her forgiveness, to grovel at her feet and make her apologize until she couldn't speak anymore. But then she realized that wasn't who Serena was. Serena accepted the fact that people make mistakes and that no matter what the circumstances were there is always fault on both sides.

She grasped Serena's hands across the table and said, "Serena please do not apologize. I was so wrong; I had no right to date Dan knowing how you felt about him. I really did have feelings for him, but I think Dan and I both knew I would never love him; my heart always belonged to someone else. Just know I am so sorry about everything I did and how I made you feel. And for what it's worth I broke up with him."

Tears started to fall down both of their cheeks and brown eyes meant blue as Serena said, "Blair I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. I really do."

Blair laughed bitterly and said, "I have missed you so much S."

Serena smiled brightly and said, "Me to B, me to."

They were both smiling as they appreciated the feeling of a friendship rekindled when their phones vibrated.

Unanimously they groaned, "Gossip Girl of course."

Serena began to read the blast out loud, "Aw look at that an S and B cease fire. How precious, it seems the sisters of the Upper East Side have finally made up. They say a picture says a thousand words, but this classic of S and B should be framed. Maybe by a certain Lonely Boy at least then he will be able to keep both of them forever. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl."

Serena then turned her phone towards Blair showing a picture of the two of them grasping hands across the table with tears streaming down their faces.

She gave Serena a nervous glance and said, "This won't change anything right?"

Serena laughed and retorted, "No B of course not, actually I think maybe we should frame it. A picture is a memory that will last forever, and a Blair Waldorf apology that's a memory I never want to forget."

She smiled and said, "Don't get used to it. Anyways on another note what is going on with you, are you seeing anyone?"  
Serena blushed and turned her eyes towards her coffee when she responded, "Well Nate and I have been hanging out a lot, but I don't know, it's Nate you know. I will always love him, but I don't know if I am in love with him."

She rolled her eyes at the irony of that and replied, "My advice, go for it."

Serena raised her eyebrows and with a small smile she said, "Do you really think so?"

She smiled and said, "I really do. You and Nate complement each other perfectly. It was almost as if you were made to be a couple."

Serena winked and said, "Sounds like two other people I know."

She grimaced and hesitantly replied, "How is he?"

Serena's eyes darkened slightly as she remembered how much pain Chuck had been in the last time she had seen him and she replied, "He is heartbroken. He tries to hide it and pretend that he doesn't care, but we can all see how much letting you go cost him. He still loves you Blair, I don't think he ever really stopped."

She nodded and let Serena's words sink in, she had expected as much, but a tiny part of her wanted him to forget about her and cause her the pan she had surely caused him, but to Serena she said, "Do you think he would take me back?"

Serena hesitated and said, "Yes I do, but Blair if you go back to him you need to commit to him. The past couple months almost killed him and honestly none of us can watch him go through it again if you leave him again. Can you do that?"

She knew Serena was right and she smiled and said, "Yes Serena I think I can, but how?"

"There is a Masquerade Ball tomorrow night at the Palace. Nate, Eric, Chuck and I are all going; if you go we will arrange it so you can talk to Chuck alone."

She nodded, but then suddenly a thought dawned on her and she said, "Serena Dan and I were going to go to that together. He will probably be going to."

"I get that your scared B, but it's now or never. Face your demons for once and for all."

She weighed the options over and over again knowing what this might cost her, but then she thought of Chuck, his hair, his skin, his voice, his everything, but most of all she thought of how much she had missed him. With that in mind she gave Serena a look of fierce determination and said, "I choose now."

**A/N**

Hey guys! So obviously I have decided to continue this story due to all of your amazing reviews! Shout out to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited I love you all and appreciate your continued support and due to that I wanted to get this chapter up to all of you tonight instead of Tuesday! Now I know there has not been a lot of C&B action, but be patient there will be especially next chapter. Also, for those of you who have been waiting I will be updating _Up in Flames_ before the end of the week so don't worry! Anyways please let me know your thoughts, ideas, perspective, anything really. And remember _to __**review, review, review!**_

_**PS**_**-**What do _**you**_ want to happen at the Masquerade Ball? Review and let me know!

_**PSS**_- the Italics mean flashback


	3. Your in my Veins Part 1

_Oh, you're in my veins__  
__And I cannot get you out__  
__Oh, you're all I taste__  
__At night inside of my mouth__  
__Oh, you run away__  
__'Cause I am not what you found__  
__Oh, you're in my veins__  
__And I cannot get you out_

_You're in my veins._

_-Andrew Belle_

Cameras flashed brightly overhead hoping to catch a glimpse of the glamour that was the Upper East Side. A sleek, black limo pulled up. In anticipation the photographers got their cameras ready for the arrival of the coveted guests. A door opened and two people stepped out. Their golden hair danced in the sunlight. Their faces glowed, literally radiating their irrevocable beauty to all around them.

The man leaned down and whispered in the woman's ear, "Let's give them something to really talk about." She nodded and giggled, she was all champagne bubbles and laughter. His blue eyes danced with anticipation as he pulled her into a kiss that made them feel as if they were dancing on water, but they would never fall. That was the unexplainable beauty of Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald, together they were always smiling. She then grasped his hand and with a dazzling smile back at the dumbstruck crowd, the golden couple walked inside.

Dan Humphrey was next to arrive. He awkwardly smiled at the photographers and tried to avoid their nagging questions.

"Mr. Humphrey is it true that you and Blair Waldorf are no longer together?"

"I really don't feel comfortable discussing that-"

"Mr. Humphrey is it true your next book will be an expose about the man Chuck Bass?"

"I have not made any decisions about-"

"Mr. Humphrey how do you feel about Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald's relationship?"

"I have no opinion on that regard…"

"Mr. Humphrey is it true Blair Waldorf left you for Chuck Bass because our sources say that…"

That, that was his breaking point, "No of course not and Blair Waldorf would be a fool to ever go back to Chuck Bass."

Before he could be asked anymore questions Dan put his head down and mask on and made a beeline for the door. The photographers looked at each other in shock, Manhattan's up and coming writer Dan Humphrey publically outing Manhattan's ice queen, Blair Waldorf and Manhattan's dark prince, Chuck Bass? Now that was a scoop.

She arrived in a black town car with tinted windows. Her dress was a blood red with black lace trailing up and down its thin exterior. It was strapless, tight and flared out at the waist to create a princess like ball gown. It was a clearly a Valentino original. Her brown curls were piled on top of her head to create an almost crown. Her lips were painted a red to match her dress and her dark eye makeup was visible through her ornate, red, and black lace mask. She was beautiful.

When she stepped out of the shadows of the town car, she felt the blinding lights of the cameras flash on her. The photographers screamed at her over and over again, "Who are you?" But she only smiled; Blair Waldorf never was one to kiss and tell.

As was customary he arrived in the highest end of limos, where even the leather of the seats were specially imported form Europe. He wore a black suit that radiated his darkness, but he wore a red bow tie as well for that little touch of fire. His mask was a deep, amber red. It was crafted as if it was made to fit his face. His jawline prominently jutted out in a devilishly handsome fashion and his hazel eyes gleamed through his mask.

When he stepped out of the limo the cameras drew to him slowly, but intently. He gave them no smile or acknowledgement. He didn't need to, they knew who he was. Everyone knew the devil of the Upper East Side and his name, Chuck Bass.

Once inside, the party was in full swing. The lights were dimmed giving off an aura of deception and allusiveness. Anyone who was anyone was there and they were all wearing masks. No one knew who anyone was. That was the mystery of it all. In the middle of the crowded room was a dance floor. The key to the ball was to keep switching partners so that way by the end of the night everyone would have danced with everyone.

Blair swept her eyes around the crowded dance floor looking for any sign of Chuck. She was moved from partner to partner to partner in a frenzy of colors and bright lights. It was like a deck of cards and she just had to find the right card. She was about to give up until she was passed absentmindedly into her next partner's arms. She felt the change immediately; it was like someone had electrocuted her and sent her up in flames. She had forgotten how good that felt. They looked at each other and fireworks came alive as brown and hazel met each other in a longing frenzy.

He breathed out her name in a whisper, "Waldorf."

She blinked rapidly and inwardly she thought _he knew it was me_, and she said, "Bass. I have something to say to you."

He laughed bitterly and retorted, "Then say it then, your time is running out. And your boyfriend's probably waiting"

She paused and looked at him and realization suddenly dawned on her and she said, "Wait you don't know?"

He gazed at her angrily and said, "Oh how I do apologize Waldorf I don't keep documented tabs on your life."

He then tried to break out of her grasp, but she held his arm and pleadingly said, "Wait, please."

He saw the desperation in her eyes and turned back towards her and harshly murmured, "Why Blair, are you going to rip my heart out again or maybe you could just kill me. It would make things far easier for you."

He saw the pain rush forward into her eyes followed by the guilt and then more pain as she said, "I would never wish you dead no matter how angry I was at you. I-I love you."

He laughed bitterly, "Of course you love me, but you're _not in love _with me, how could I forget."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she held them back and instead she swallowed back her fear and said, "I broke up with Dan."

He harshly laughed and his voice cracked as he said, "Is that supposed to change things? Am I someone supposed to be relieved I am worthy of Blair Waldorf's attention because she is done playing house with a pauper?"

She disregarded his last statement, it hurt too much. Instead she took a deep breath and with full clarity she said, "Chuck I am _so_ sorry."

She saw surprise dance in the whites of his eyes, then utter happiness, but more than anything else she saw anger and he said, "You know what Waldorf you don't get to apologize to me. What right do you have to do that?"

She breathed deeply and clearly said, "I know I have no right to do that after everything I did to you. I was awful and I gave up everything we had for some fling with a man I could never really love, not like you at least."

She saw a little bit of the anger fade from his eyes and as the song ended and her next partner came over to dance with her, he roughly pushed him away and murmured, "Don't even go there."

He turned back to her and whispered in her ear, "Than _show_ me."

She smiled and coyly whispered back, "That is the only way I know how."

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor and into the shadows of the party until they reached the stairwell. They quickly climbed the stairwell until they reached the door to the roof. She flung it open and with utter determination she pulled his body to her own.

He responded with equal enthusiasm and began to ravenously kiss her. The kiss felt like they had literally split open the earth and they were standing on either side of it trying to decide which way to go. In response she moaned and clawed her nails up and down his back, while he moved his kiss down to the nape of her neck. It had always been his kryptonite. He honestly thought he may have been able to come right then and there. But he wanted to drag this out. She needed to _feel_ his pain, she needed to _understand_.

He pulled down the zipper of her dress and gazed down at her lacy lingerie in appreciation. She smiled seductively at him and with utter laxity she pulled off his jacket and bow tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt and once done threw it to the side with complete dalliance. She smiled at him wistfully and at the same time both of them went in for the kill. He pulled down her slip and began to remove her thong with his teeth, while she pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time and took his throbbing hard member in her hand and began to stroke it in earnest.

He moaned in utter edacity and in response plunged a finger in to her wet folds and watched her as she struggled to remain in control. He smirked in satisfaction and added not two, but three fingers. She opened her eyes and looked at him with lust in her eyes and sunk down to her knees and put his twitching dick in to her mouth and began to move her tongue along it in quick, fluid motions, until she took the whole thing in her mouth and watched as he huskily breathed out, "Blair I need you right now."

She seductively sat up and inched her way over his body until her face was inches from his. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss that made them both cling to each other with utter indignation. He then moved towards her and positioned his dick towards her entrance and thrusted inside her three times. They both came together and rode out their highs until they were nothing left, but two vulnerable souls ready to become one again.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair and whispered, "I have missed you so much."

Somehow to Blair the gesture felt so much more intimate than sex and she passionately responded, "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

He gazed at her and said, "Blair Waldorf's a romantic who knew?"  
She smiled at the irony in his statement and whispered in his ear, "Now you do and that's all that matters."

He looked at her longingly and said, "Where do we go from here?"

She smiled wistfully, "As long as I am with you anywhere."

His face began to relax and he smiled, but then suddenly it became etched with stress and partial anger and he asked darkly, "What happened with Humphrey?"

She looked solemn and brushed his hair out of his face and whispered, "I realized my heart belongs to someone else. I have tried to kill it, to ignore it, to snub it, but then I realized why fight it? I love you Chuck Bass and I am sorry it took me so long to realize it. Please forgive me."

He inwardly felt his heart contract at her statement. She had chosen him. But then he thought of the last couple months and his insecurities came to light and his said, "Blair, I want to be with you, but how do I know you won't just leave me again?"

She smiled and said, "You can believe me this time. We have both made our fair share of mistakes, but can you please give us one more shot?"

He looked at her for a second and took a piece of her hair and began to twirl it in between his fingers and leaned towards her. He could never deny her anything. He looked at her and slowly whispered, "One more time couldn't hurt."

She looked at him and smiled. Maybe hearts were made of glass, and they had broken each other's more times than they could count, but as they lay down on top of their disarrayed pile of clothes and gazed up at the starry night sky, for now in this moment things were perfect. And maybe just maybe this moment could last for eternity.

_**Downstairs at the ball.**_

A disheveled Dan Humphrey was frantically searching through the crowd for his newly estranged ex-girlfriend. He had realized after she had left him in her penthouse that he needed to fight for her. He needed her; he couldn't be alone. Not after everything he had done. He couldn't face the world after having lost her. She was his way in, his ticket to the big time, and his way to success.

He knew he wanted her for the wrong reasons, she was no Serena, but she was everything his dream girl could be: intelligent, beautiful, an intellectual and to top it off she liked old movies and classic literature. Dan Humphrey claimed many things to be the truth, but his biggest claim of all was that he was going to get Blair Waldorf back, even if it meant destroying himself in the process.

Everything was a blur as he ran down the hall. He was beginning to lose all hope when out of the corner of his eye he saw a burst of blonde hair and a flawless figure. Serena. He knew it was a longshot, but there was a chance Serena might know where Blair was, he had at least had to try. Didn't he? His head told him to stop, to turn away, but his heart told him to keep going.

Before he could make a final decision he was already behind Serena. He figured it was now or never. He touched her shoulder and said, "Serena?"

Serena turned around and he could see that she had been smiling before, she was glowing, she was so beautiful. But upon seeing him her eyes turned to ice and her expression turned to stone and she said, "What do you want Dan?"

He hesitated and thought that maybe he should just make up an excuse and leave, but then he thought of Blair and how much he needed her and he said, "Um hi Serena I was just wondering have you seen Blair anywhere?"

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits and he could see the anger building in her face and she bit back, "No Dan, but believe me I am sure she is not looking for you. Just leave her alone."

"Please Serena its important I need to find her, I need to talk to her, I-I think I want her back."

Serena's eyes widened and before even thinking about it she slapped him across the face. Hard. He staggered backwards and almost hit a passing waiter.

"That was for Blair, Chuck, and Nate, but most of all it was for me for letting you break my heart Dan Humphrey. I am officially over you."

After a second of silence Nate appeared by Serena's side holding two drinks in his hand. He looked between Dan and Serena in surprise and he said, "Is everything okay here?"

Serena gave Dan one last glowering glance and emotionlessly said, "Were done here. Come on Nate." With that the golden girl took her prince's hand and left the pauper in the dust.

Dan looked at Serena and Nate's retreating figures and slowly shook his head as if trying to process what had just happened. Before he could decide how to ask he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the waiter he had almost knocked into after Serena slapped him.

The waiter looked at him and with an air of polite arrogance said, "Excuse me did you say you were looking for Blair Waldorf."

Dan nodded dazed at the sudden turn of events.

The water paused and then cockily said, "Well I saw her walking towards the stairwell not too long ago with a man in a red bow tie."

Dan's faced turned white and he looked shaken as he said, "Was his name Chuck Bass?"

The waiter nodded and said, "I believe so Sir."

The waiter turned to walk away, but Dan said, "Wait Sir! What is your name?"

The waiter gave an all too familiar smirk that chilled Dan to the bone and said, "Carter Baizen."

**A/N**

Hey guys! So this chapter was very difficult for me to write considering I was not sure how to play out the whole C&B moment thing- I hope I did it justice. To be honest I was not going to write a sex scene, but everyone who reviewed basically said to have them have angry make up sex so yeah. Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter, the story general, what you want to happen next etc etc. Also, I hope you guys liked the Serena and Dan scene because I really feel like Serena deserved that moment to slap Dan. Anyways review, review, review! **Also, just so you guys know I update a ton faster when I get reviews hence how fast this story is moving so again review! **Xoxo Kat

**PS**- Do you guys want me to do anything with the Carter Baizen thing at the end?

**PSS**- Do you guys want Chuck and Blair to fight more before getting back together for good?

**PSSS**- This is only Part 1 of the Masquerade Ball


	4. Your in my Veins Part 2

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (It's so cruel [?])_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn your back, you're so)_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a losing game)_

_You should have seen your little face, burning for love,_

_(Miss Atomic Bomb) Holdin' on for your life_

_Miss Atomic Bomb._

_-The Killers _

Sometimes he wished she had never found him. Sometimes he wished she had let him drown. But most of all he wished he could stop caring. If he didn't care it wouldn't hurt. And if it didn't hurt he could fade into oblivion. The pain is what had kept him moving. Every time she had kissed Louis. Every time she had held Humphrey's hand. Every time she had looked at him. The wound would reopen and the pain would flow freely. That is all he felt for one year. The pain. One year of glass hearts, broken promises, and unspoken I love yous led him to where he was now. Back to where he started. At the hands of a girl, who had broken him more times than he could count. The question was were they ashes or wine?

He felt her hand reach up and touch the side of his jaw. He had only ever let her do that. It reminded him faintly of when they were dating and after sex he would stroke her hair and she would touch his jaw and trace unattainable patterns into his skin. It had become a ritual of sorts. She smiled blissfully in the distance, her eyes were misty. He wondered if she was thinking of it to.

Moments began to slowly turn into minutes and after a while she said, "Chuck we need to talk."

He knew she was right, but this moment was easier. It was safer. It was better. It was beautiful. He decided his best strategy was to deflect and pretend for the sake of pretending and he said, "About what?"

She looked bemused and her cheeks blushed scarlet as she said, "About us. About what happened with Dan. About _everything_."

He looked irritated, he didn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. It hurt far too much. "What is there to say?"

Her eyes widened. She knew what he was trying to do. She could see through his facade and into the soul underneath the mask, "Aren't you angry at me?"

He said nothing.

"I know you are."

He glared at her.

She looked rather hauntingly in the distance as she said, "You should be."

"Do not tell me what I feel you. You have no idea."

"Chuck I know how you feel. I am no stranger to the broken hearted."

They both remember a fallen empire. He flinched. She looked away.

"Blair you know better than anyone how sorry I am about that. I am never going to stop paying for that mistake."  
"Why Chuck? What I did to you was far worse."

He ignored her. He couldn't do this. Not now. He turned as if he wanted to walk away, but she spoke first.

"I really am sorry."  
His voice came out in an almost strangled calm voice as he said, "Just tell me one thing Blair."

"Anything."

"Why did you do it?"

She did not even hesitate when she replied, "Dan made me feel good. Compared to what we had it was a relief. But not in a good way, it was like going from vodka to water. It feels good for a second, but then the nostalgia sets in and you find yourself wanting, needing the vodka again. And you would do anything to get it."

He understood. That was what Eva was to him. A distraction. An escape, but nothing compared to the real thing, but understanding could only get her so far, "This year has been my own personal hell Blair. And you rub Humphrey in my face like I deserve what I got. Like I was a consolation prize. And maybe I did deserve it, but I do not want to hear your excuses. I need a real reason."

She bit her lip, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to kiss him. Her emotions were running wild. She knew he had the upper hand and that terrified her, but she knew she needed to try. She needed to show him. She needed him to understand.

A moment passed by and she met his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him that Dan was nothing compared to him. _Nothing. _She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him. How much she had hoped he would come to save her. But most of all she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. But her hesitation only brought up his walls. His insecurity to run away reached an alltime high.

Why did she make him feel like this? Like gravity had ceased to exist. Like all he could do was feel the intense beat of his heart beat to let him know he was still alive. She made him feel like ice. And ice was nothing without fire. She was everything.

He started putting clothes on in a rush. He just needed to get out of there. He could not believe he had succumbed to her again. He grabbed his jacket off the floor and tried to move towards the door. Something pulled him back. He looked down to see her delicate hand clasping his wrist. It was pale white in the moonlight. She had her dress back on. Her hair came down in waves now, falling deep and low down her back. And in the moonlight her skin shined. She was breathtaking. Her beauty never ceased to terrify him.

She spoke low and said sadly, "Do you really want to know?"

For a second he hesitated. The truth may be more painful than the reality. But then again it might not. He took a long, wavering breath and said, "No, but I need to."

She looked rather thoughtful as she said, "When I fell in love with you the stars aligned and gave me something special, something utterly priceless. I didn't know it then, but you were it for me. I see now you always have been. We have always been meant to be together. We are like fire and ice we break each other over and over again only to come back wanting more. Some may call us cracked and broken, but sometimes when I was younger and a little drunk I would call us soulmates. And now I know I was right. I was only with Dan because I was scared. I was scared of letting myself truly love you and admit to myself that it is okay to have a partner. That it is okay to let yourself fall sometimes because they will help you up. Please believe me."

He nodded and felt his heart swell inwardly. _Soulmates _she had said. He spoke rather bluntly as he said, "I believe you."

She looked at him intently and her eyes flashed gold as she said," The stars are so bright tonight. When I was little daddy used to tell me to blink my eyes three times and make a wish. He always said that my wish would come true. I have made many wishes in my life, but only one has come true."

He gave her a look of utter curiosity and whispered, "And that is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

His voice cracked as he said, "You broke my heart."

She looked solemn as she give a half smile and said, "Let me help you put it back together."

He took her hand in his. Their eyes met and he felt the reawakened feeling of hope emerge in him like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

He leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead as he breathed back, "Okay."

_**Back at the ball**_

Dan breathed out slowly trying to calm himself. Carter Baizen was back in New York and he was _here_. This was the man who had taken advantage of Blair and Nate, who Serena had briefly dated, and who was run out of town due to a vendetta created by Chuck and Blair. He was the original devil of the Upper East Side. He had been the epitome of the Upper East Side. He had taken up drugs, boozes, and easy woman, like it was an Olympic sport, while still maintaining that respectable charm and flair that made one truly an Upper East Sider. He made deception look like an art.

Carter took in Dan with utter undignified happiness. Dan was miserable, vengeful, and looking for any excuse to be in the limelight. Carter had been waiting for a catalyst for a long time. And here it was right in front of him, the perfect way to take down Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. It was just too easy.

Dan was the first to break the stretch of silence that followed Carter's confession as he breathed out, "Carter...what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well Dan you see I am here to repay in old debt and you are just the man to help me."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are rumors circulating that you are going to write an expose on the man Chuck Bass?"

"Those are just rumors. I have no immediate plans to do anything of the sort."

"Oh, sorry I just assumed, but then again a story about Chuck Bass from your perspective...just consider the fame and fortune that would come with such a groundbreaking story."

Dan considered it. He could foresee the success. It would be an utter dream, but outing Chuck Bass for what he truly is would have its consequences and Dan did not know if he was willing to pay them...especially if Blair was involved. Even the thought scared him.

Dan looked up at Carter nervously and said, "No, not right now."

Carter nodded and said, "I understand, but if you ever change your mind, here's my card."

Carter handed him a thin slip of paper. It was a lifeline he supposed.

He reached forward to shake Carter's hand and retorted, "I will let you know."

Carter smiled and said, "I appreciate that."

Dan watched as Carter began to walk away, but after a few steps Carter looked over his shoulder and smirked at Dan as he said, "Oh and Dan don't forget the roof."

Carter saw Dan's eyes flash and he smiled a grin of satisfaction. All he had to do was set a match and watch them all self-destruct. Revenge had never felt so sweet.

Dan was torn. On one end he wanted to go find Blair, but on the other he just wanted to go home and drink until everything became a haze. But then he thought of Chuck and he imagined Chuck and Blair together in more ways than one. The thought made him shudder. The jealousy ripped through him like a knife. He had to find them.

He knew the best place to start was the roof. He felt nervous, his palms, were beginning to sweat. What was he going to find? The scenarios were countless and utterly terrifying. He really had no idea what he would do when he saw them. His thought was broken off as he heard the sound of laughing underneath the stairwell. He knew that laugh. He edged closer to the stairwell so he could hear better.

He heard the sound of kissing first. And a woman moan.

He heard the the man speak first, "Blair you are so damn sexy."

_Chuck._

Blair laughed in response and retorted, "Well you aren't so bad yourself Bass."

He waited for Chuck to say some meaningless innuendo back, but instead Chuck murmured, "I have missed you so much."

He heard the happiness in Blair's voice as she said back, "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

Blair lowered her voice slightly and he inched even closer as she said, "Especially during sex."

He could feel his anger rising and felt like he could almost see Chuck's smirk as Chuck said back, "What, Humphrey didn't satisfy you in the bedroom?"

Blair laughed and said, "Near the end I just imagined he was you. It made things go a lot faster."

He could feel the blood pumping in his hand he silently began to punch the wall. He wanted to leave, but the need to hear was overpowering.

Chuck simpered back, "I bet it did. Whatever problems we have sex was never or will ever be one of them."

Blair sighed and said, "You know just a look from you could turn me on. It's always been you for me."

He heard Chuck take a deep breath and say in a softer, content voice, "Blair I have wanted you since I was twelve years old, it just took me too long to realize it."

"Well timing never was our strong suit, but now you're mine and I am yours."

Chuck had breathed back in a soft voice, "Forever."

Dan was in complete shock as he considered the fact that Chuck Bass was being affectionate, passionate, loving towards Blair, his Blair. His anger was reaching an irreversible breaking point. His rage was almost uncontainable. How dare she do this to him? Go back to Chuck Bass of all people. She had no self-respect, no dignity. They had barely been broken up for two days. And here he was with a smashed heart and there she was declaring her undying devotion and love to an asshole who would only break her heart. And Dan was done with it. He was done with letting Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf walk all over him. He was done with being an outsider.

He heard them move away from the stairwell as Blair suggest they go find somewhere more private. He watched them move towards the exit in synchronization and he followed. He ignored the feeling of foreboding. He ignored the cameras surrounding them. He ignored everything really. Besides his anger.

He tapped Chuck on the shoulder and as soon as Chuck turned to face him he punched square in the face and watched in pleasure as he heard the sound of a crack and saw a flash of blood. Chuck looked shocked for a second, but only a second and raised his fist to punch Dan right back. But Blair beat him to it.

Her fist hit his face hard leaving behind a whip like noise in the midst of the crowded room. Everyone was silent. No one was moving except for the sound of the photographer's cameras flashing over and over again. The scene froze. Time seemed to stand still. Hell had been unleashed.

**A/N**

So it has been a while, I really have missed this story and do not worry I do intend to finish it. Yeah I know the ending was mean and I am sorry for that, but hey now you can review and send me exactly what you want to happen next and I might use your idea, nothing is ever set in stone for my writing! Anyways I just want to send a shout out to anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed this story you guys are so inspiring, in addition to all the people who pestered me to update...otherwise I might have waited until at the earliest the weekend, but hey it worked out!

Anyways review with thoughts, feedback, anything really!


	5. A Dustland Fairytale

_Saw Cinderella in a party dress, she was looking for a nightgown_

_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands, he's getting ready for the showdown_

_I saw the minute that I turned away, I got my money on a pawn tonight_

_The dustland fairytale beginning._

_-The Killers_

Blair looked down at her hand. She saw the sharp, red markings along her knuckles. She had never punched anyone before. Slapped, yes. But punch, no. It had felt so utterly paralyzing, but in the best way. She had seen the way Dan's hand touched his face and how he had looked at her in utter shock, mingled with contemplation. She had smiled, a twisted, undermined smile and felt the feeling of power surge through her. It felt so electrifying. It was the best kind of fire.

Chuck looked over at Blair and felt utter shock mingled with a surge of affection for her. _She_ had punched Dan. For him. The world could have fallen apart and he wouldn't have even noticed. Right now all he could see was her. And she was a vision.

Dan looked at Blair and anger became his only vice. He knew how a regal Upper East Sider would handle this. Quickly, swiftly, and hopefully without any public attention. He also knew how he should handle this. Promptly, regally, and with plastered, fake apologies to Chuck that would make society blind from the truth. This was the safe way, the easy way. The way that would keep his spotless reputation intact, but he was done with being the boy from Brooklyn that would never fit in. Dan knew one thing that would give him ultimate Upper East Side status, something that was a key fire way to start a story that would make the tabloids blood thirsty and hungry for more. Scandal and lots of it.

A sort of calm had taken hold of the room. It was strong yet weak. Deadly yet fiercely underrated. It was the tranquility before the storm. They were at a crossroads holding within them a fierce sense of entitlement and righteousness on both sides. Who was right and who was wrong was void. The silence was deafening. The battle lines were being drawn and it was unclear who stood where. Blair and Dan just glared at each other. Chuck and Blair stood next to each other. Chuck had lifted his hand and placed it at the small of Blair's back. Dan stood across from them, his hands were held limply to his sides like a rag dolls, but his eyes held a sense of purpose that had not been there before.

Dan had always been a man of few words; he had always preferred the creative aspect of writing in comparison to actual confrontation. It was just his way. But some say there are a few moments in each person's life where suddenly everything suddenly comes into focus and one is left seeing what wasn't there before. This was so to say Dan's moment.

A plan started to formulate in his mind. It encompassed his senses and drew him in. He could feel his vengeance in his veins and in his heart. It made lies become reality and truth become buried under broken roots. The plan would be simple really. He knew that it would be natural instinct for Blair and Chuck as Upper East Siders to run and use their money and power to bury a story that had potential to make or break them. But Dan knew a way to make this an impossibility for them. If he acted quickly he could paint a twisted tale black. He could make faded lies into a reality. He could for once hold the right cards to play the game. But the question was for how long?

Hundreds held their breath as a voice broke through the silence. It whipped across the room like a bullet. It echoed along the turrets of the room and created a false sense of purpose. It caused them to draw up walls that weren't there. In the distance a dance beat could be heard playing along to the tempo.

Dan spoke with connotations that weren't there as he looked directly at Blair and said, "I always knew you would end up being damned."

Blair narrowed her eyes and could not help herself as she retorted back, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Chuck's eyes flashed and he glared at Dan and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Dan spoke first.

"Well your back with Chuck Bass, after you told me I had your heart. Not to mention the fact that you told me _all_ about Chuck Bass's secrets in the process."

The bystanders and photographers all held their breath.

The music sped up, but yet the silence was ever the more crippling.

Chuck's expression turned to stone. He kept telling himself she wouldn't, not to _him_. He was long past playing games that continued to burst at the seam, he was long past keeping stake in a game of deception and hurt ache. It hurt to love such a broken girl.

Blair eyes turned to ice, portraying lies and truths that made perception become reality as she bite back, "I never told you anything like that."

"A certain night at the Hampton's would say otherwise."

Her eyes widened and reality faded to black as she remembered a drunken night in the Hamptons that she had never cared enough to try and remember.

_It had been a dark night, filled with lustful, unscripted promises, drunken, sloppy kisses, and half filled glasses of vodka that had made the fire come alive once more. _

_They had gone to a bar by the water as to Blair's reluctance, and Dan's insistence. It was high scale in its own way with pristine glasses, faded limelight, and a dance floor filled with high society patrons looking for an escape with no destination. But when Blair sat down at the bar the background ceased to exist and the drinks became her only vice. Three shots in and Blair had become all smiles, and false promises as she talked to Dan with more fire in her eyes than ever before. _

_Her eyes had danced in the light of the gleaming table as she looked at the dancers in the distance and said to him, "You know I have always wanted to be a dancer?"_

_He laughed a little and said, "Have you?"_

_She crossed her arms and glared at him, "Yes, I know it will never happen, but I still like to think about it sometimes."_

_He gave her a contemplative look and slowly said, "What is the point of that, I mean you said it yourself it will never happen so why even bother thinking about it?"_

_She sighed and knew that Dan would never understand, not like Chuck at least. She knew it would never happen, but the idea that someday in the infinite future, it could made her feel just a little more alive. But she told him none of that and instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. _

_Three hours later they stumbled inside the house and Blair was laughing about nothing and holding on to Dan's arm and kissing the back of his neck. _

_After a little while Dan looked at her and said, "Why are you kissing the back of my neck? It's weird." _

_She had laughed and dug her nails into his back and retorted, "Come on Bass, you and I both know the nape of the neck is your kryptonite."_

_Dan had pushed her off and looked at her with pain mixed with sheer anger in his eyes as he said, "You think I am Chuck?" _

_She had started hysterically laughing and said, "What are you talking about you know I love you." _

_Dan looked shocked and for a second the thought of Chuck Bass was pushed out of his mind as his voice had turned soft and he had said, "You love me?"_

_She had looked in his eyes and touched his hand and said, "Of course I love you Chuck." _

_She had watched the light leave Dan's eyes and then she had passed out on the couch until three A.M. when she had woken up to the sound of her own sobs. _

_She remembered feeling Dan shake her and he had said, "It was only a dream, you're okay, you're okay." _

_She had wiped the tears and in a emotional and sleep deprived state said, "My baby, my baby, Chuck...I can't." _

_Dan had given her a look of utter perplexion and she had turned to him and said, "Chuck I know you think you killed your mother and your father hate you for it, but you didn't, but I killed my baby, my baby is dead because of me." _

She opened her eyes in horror as she realized that was the last thing she remembered and god only knows what else she had said or done.

She straightened her expression and looked at Dan with anger in her eyes, but the damage was done. Dan knew she had remembered to an extent what had unfolded that night. He knew he had the upper hand. He looked at the crowd. He looked at Blair. He looked at Chuck. The room held its breath waiting for a move to be made. And in a haste he simply began to walk away. For a second it seemed as if this battle was left unfinished, but then over a hundred phones went off and over a hundred eyes looked down at the latest Gossip Girl Blast.

Blair read it to herself in a rush and as she took in each word she felt a sense of anger pulse through her body offset by the feeling of panic and guilt.

_Hey Upper East Siders! Now don't I have the scoop for you. It seems as though C thought his father hated him because he believed that C himself killed the late Mrs. Bass. Drowning your sorrow comes with a price. No wonder C has always had a taste for scotch and easy woman. Poor C, always in the wrong place at the wrong time, especially when it comes to B. But as it turns out B herself was the source of this particular secret. They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But where does your on and off ex-girlfriend fall? Time will tell. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl. _

When she was done she looked up and expected to see Chuck standing next to her or at least in the room. It was a vain attempt. She was alone with only the hot flash of the cameras beckoning her forward. She moved out of the spotlight and tried to avoid the cameras and the questions as she left the party and felt the chill of the wind hit her head on. She hailed a cab and tried not to scrunch her nose at the indecency of her situation. Desperate times call for desperate measures she supposed.

She took out her phone and with shaking fingers texted Serena.

_S, I need you._

Within thirty seconds she got a response.

_The Palace, rm 380_

She didn't bother going home to change, she didn't hesitate when she told the cab driver where to go, she didn't care that she had hastily thrown $200 at the driver for barely a ten minute drive, or that her dress had gotten ripped because she had shut the door on it, or that her curls were tangled and that her mask and shoes laid forgotten at the party. She was no longer Cinderella.

People looked at her with bemused expressions as she ran through the lobby, into the elevator and through the hallway until she had reached the door of rm 380. She hastily knocked and waited.

Serena opened the door slowly so as Blair could not see inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

Blair looked at Serena and suddenly it dawned on her, _Chuck_ was in there.

Serena looked at Blair and her anger softened when she saw Blair's state of distress and she said, "Is it true?"

Blair closed her eyes for a second and let herself feel the shift of focus from light to dark before slowly saying, "Its...it's true, but I was so drunk when I told him. It was an accident. I would never intentionally do that."

Serena breathed out slowly and nodded before saying, "Did you tell him anything else?"

"I might of, I don't remember much of it, I didn't even remember that until tonight."

"I understand B, but Chuck...let's just Nate and I basically had to lock him in that room so he wouldn't drink himself into a coma."

Blair felt her heart break a little more. It hurt to love such a lost boy. She gave Serena a pleading look and said, "S, I need to talk to him."

Serena nodded and said, "I know B that's why I brought you here. I know you love him, but you guys need to talk it out. You need to have that big fight; you need to fight for him."

Blair nodded and said, "I know S, I know."

Serena gave Blair a small smile and squeezed her hand and said, "You can do it B. No one is meant for each other more than the two of you."

Blair pulled Serena into her arms and whispered, "I love you so much S."

"I know me too B, me too. But now it's time for you and Chuck to get your fairytale."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "S, Chuck and I are a_ classic _we could never be something so cliché as a fairytale."

Serena laughed and squeezed Blair's arm, "There's the Blair I know and love, now _go_!"

Blair smiled and pulled her hands through her hair, and walked inside.

Serena rolled her eyes as she saw a fleeting glance of Blair's curls and thought to herself how Chuck and Blair had been so unexpected, but yet so irrevocably perfect. They may never be golden, but they would always be fire.

_Outside the Party, 12:02 P.M_

Dan fumbled in his pocket looking for a half forgotten number. The card was frayed slightly and held a certain sense of foreboding, but he disregarded the notion and typed the number into his phone.

He picked up after two rings and in a slightly mocking tone said, "It only took you two hours, Humphrey, I should have known."

Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Carter, I am going to write that expose after all and I could use your help."

Carter laughed and retorted, "Humphrey, you have come to the right place, taking down Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf has been an aspiration of mine for some time now."

"Well good to know we share something in common."

Carter gave a bitter laugh and said with a smug edge, "Welcome to the Upper East Side. Meet me at the Plaza Bar tomorrow at noon."

And with that the line went dead, leaving behind nothing more than one man wondering about a broken girl. Revenge was a bittersweet concept, forgotten by many, coveted by none. On the other side of the river a lost boy and a broken girl played along to a forgotten melody. A dustland fairytale faded into oblivion.

**A/N**

Hey guys! This chapter had a lot going on and a lot of revelations occurred...what do you think about Carter? What do you want to happen with Blair and Chuck? What does Dan know about Chuck?

**Please review! Reviews make me update faster and give me inspiration to keep writing! Also, I really want to know what you guys want to happen!**

**Disregard that Chuck told Dan that about his mother in the show, in this story that never happened

**I know some people are concerned about Blair's lack of power and I get that, and that will come, but Blair needs to rebuild. She was so weak in the show and all of a sudden she was the Blair from season 1. That is not how life works and in my story Blair started off as extremely weak so her development will be evident as the story continues. So please do not stop reading due to that...it will happen.


End file.
